Determine in which clinical setting noninvasive hemodynamic monitoring is most useful in the Emergency Department, determine the impact of noninvasive hemodynamic monitoring on physician clinical decision-making in the ER, and determine physician acceptance of noninvasive hemodynamic monitoring.